


Synthetic bond

by Wolfdragonowl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfdragonowl/pseuds/Wolfdragonowl
Summary: Scott has a nightmare in the middle of breakfast
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & SAM, Vetra Nyx/Male Ryder | Scott
Kudos: 3





	Synthetic bond

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is my first fic I've ever! posted I'm sorry if it sucks

Scott Ryder opens his eyes to find himself wandering in the dark hallways of a ship with no idea of how he got there.

lights flickering a cold blue light, the bulkheads warped and twisted, the artificial gravity shifting in strength and mysterious black crystalline particles seemingly crawling over everything

Disoriented and Confused he calls out to his AI partner  
"Ah Sam what just happened? I ..was on the tempest a minute ago?

Sam does not reply 

Ryder continues looking through the seemingly deserted ship now scared that something has happened to Sam and trying to find more answers as he looks he quickly figures out that the ship is the ark Hyperion somehow adrift in space 

"That doesn't make sense the ark has been on Meridian since the kett crushed it" Ryder says while talking to himself

"Sam please talk to me budy. Ryder whispers himself. "If youer there. He said a little be more hesitantly

SAM replied "pathfinder. in a cold tone

Sam! Thank god! I've been trying to talk you for a while now Ryder yells happily

Sam replies "Scott not now. in a almost irritated tone

"Sam are you mad? Ryder inquires jokingly

Sam does not reply 

ryder feels a sharp pain in his nervous system for a few seconds then it dissipates "okay I got it you are, I didn't know you could be Ryder yelp's shaking off the pain

Ryder quickly turns the corner where he finds himself facing a window that has been covered in the black dust on the outside leaving only his reflection causing him to lunge back into a wall at the site of seeing himself covered in cybernetic implants 

Above his right ear is a wedding of black metal implants at the center is a node that resembles remnant Tech, all a lit with sky blue light

"Sam! Ryder yells in shock and fear. Sam replies Pathfinder "we really need to to focus on the mission at hand 

"No you tell me why I have implants all over and why you're so mad at me! Ryder yells while sitting on the floor back against the bulkhead facing the window

"Pathfinder it's important that you calm down. said Sam in a worried tone 

"Scott"

Heart racing, Vision blurring ,nausea sitting in, under all the stress Rider passes out

"Ryder, Ryder?

Scott opened his eyes to peebee poking him "wakey wakey. She whisper

He jolted up "aahh" everyone in the room stared 

"Dude you ok? You fell asleep in your breakfast. Asked Liem who's story was interrupted by the Pathfinder suddenly passing out

Ryder looks to see Lexi standing over him "yes, how are you feeling? you give everyone quite the scare. She asked 

I don't know? Scott says still trembling from shock   
"Sam what is you take on this? Asked lexi 

I'm detecting high levels of adrenaline and elevated heart rate replied SAM 

The doors open and Sara and vetra enter the common room "bro you have cereal on your face jokes sera 

He fainted said Lexie vetra walks up to Scott puts a hand on his shoulder and lens in to asks "honey are you alright? He gives her a peck on the lips

"I think it was just a nightmare, I'll be find Scott answers

Lexi replieds what I'm going to crack this up to stress next time we're on Meridian or the nexus take some time off Scott

Will do. Scott said "and I'll make sure he does doctor T'Perro" SAM added

eh. Said scott.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come but whether it makes it on here or not I have no clue


End file.
